


New Beginning

by Sirenswhisper



Series: Reunited Encounters [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, Hand Feeding, Humiliation, Kneeling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Spanking, Voyeurism, strange parent-child relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenswhisper/pseuds/Sirenswhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set shortly after Returned Balance. </p>
<p>Robert meets Jonathan Wayland and learns the new rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginning

Robert curled up naked on one of the sofas of Michael's apartments when a boy Alec's age entered. Robert blushed wanting to cover himself but Michael had set out rules and being naked around the house was one of them. The boy stopped at the sight of him, raised his eyebrows and ran his gaze slowly over Robert's exposed body. 

"So your Dad's Sub. I'm Jonathan." He sat on the chair opposite. 

"Robert." Robert replied feeling awkward and uncomfortable.

"Whatever, you'll answer to Sub from me." There was a weird thrill that went through Robert at Jon's words but anger quickly replaced it. 

"Michael can call me what he wants but it's Robert to you." He snapped not wanting his name or identity to be erased in his boy's eyes. Jon smirked. He got up and crossed the space between them and grabbed Robert's chin as well as applying pressure to the spot at the back of his neck that seemed to drug him into submission. Robert whimpered and lowered his eyes in respect without meaning or wanting to. 

"Good boy." The tone was indulgent and mixed with the hormones from pressure on his neck whizzing round his body became plaint, his eyes closed and his cock twitched. "Beautiful Sub. You just need training don't you?" 

"Jon. That's my job not yours." Michael's stern voice came from across the room causing Robert's eyes to snap open and his brain to take notice of his position. He pulled away from Jon hating that the boy knew how to control him. 

"I was merely trying to teach him the hierarchy of the house." Jon sounded unrepentant and Michael only sighed. 

"I know." He walked across the room to Robert and Jon stepped out of the way. "The rules are here so that I can keep you. Some are set by me, some by the seelie court and the others by Jon. He grew up in the seelie court so his views are similar to theirs. As a submissive you rank the lowest of the three of us and your to obey us both understand." Robert didn't like the sound of this. 

"I'm yours not his. I obey you and no one else." Robert glared at Jon as Michael smiled. 

"We'll have to work on that one I think. The rules are that you aren't to leave my house without my permission and either Jon or myself must be with you. Jon is not allowed to give you sexual orders but if he tells you to cook dinner or do the washing up you do it without complaint, understood?" Robert nodded hesitantly they sounded responsible. "If you have any issue with an order he's given you safeword and we'll sit down to ensure that doesn't happen again." Robert felt himself relax slightly. 

"I expect you in my bed every night without exception." That was a rule Robert was only too happy to obey. "We'll add or change rules as we see what works and what doesn't but the last one for now is that while you have the house to yourself you can do what you like but when one of both of us is home you're not allowed on the furniture without permission first." Robert stared at him, he couldn't be serious they'd never done anything like this before. Michael didn't look like he was joking though and Jon was grinning at him from over Michael's shoulder. It was probably his rule then rather than Michael's. Still it was humiliating and Robert wasn't sure it was the type of humiliation he enjoyed. 

"I don't like that last one." Robert said at last and Jon rolled his eyes. Michael however just nodded. 

"I thought you'd say that, Mr insecure over there,"Michael jerked his head at Jon. "Also wanted you to crawl everywhere but I felt that was going too far. I think we need a compromise." 

"It already was a compromise, I wanted him off the furniture at all times." Jon complained loudly. 

"I suggest we try it for a week and review it at the end. Sounds fair?" Michael asked. Robert took his time thinking about it, he'd only ever been a sub sexually before but what they seemed to want was for him to be a sub 24/7. Heat settled in his belly, he wanted that too didn't he? He was just scared. 

"I can try a week." Robert said finally and was rewarded by Michael's blindingly beautiful smile. 

"Good boy. Now start as we mean to go on, I want you kneeling on the floor between my legs." Michael instructed, this was more familiar territory and Robert slipped off the sofa as Michael sat in his vacated spot. Kneeling at Michael's feet he suddenly became aware of how tall Jon was, he probably had a few inches on Michael at least. 

Robert tried to ignore him and rested his chin on Michael's knee. Michael smiled and ran his fingers through Robert's hair. He heard Jon move and then him sit on the chair behind him. The two of them spoke about their day and sensing he wasn't needed Robert tuned the two of them out and focused on being close to Michael. It was a dream come true to be here with him and Robert found it difficult to believe it was truly happening. 

A touch to his cheek pulled his attention back to the room and he lifted his head to find Michael looking down at him fondly. 

"We're going to have dinner, are you hungry?" 

"Yes Master." Michael smiled and rubbed the sensitive area at the back of his neck. He wasn't sure when he'd gotten it, he supposed it was from his claiming but he was beginning to develop a love/hate relationship with it as it caused him to melt in bliss. 

"Come on then." Michael said helping Robert to his feet. After kneeling for so long he felt wobbly and almost wished he was to crawl around the house, it probably would have been easier. Michael looped an arm around his waist and lead them into the dinning room. "I want you to kneel by my chair." Michael instructed and as he sank to his knees doing his best to ignore Jon's smirk he was grateful that the carpets in the house were so soft. 

"Good boy." Michael took his seat opposite Jon and picked up what looked like a tiny loaf of bread. Fairy food. He held it out to Robert with a patient smile as he waited for Robert to overcome his training and take the food from him like he wanted to. Robert leaned forward and took a bite, it had the texture of pastry and his eyes closed in pleasure at the taste and his cock twitched at being hand fed. He could get used to this. 

By the sixth thing he ate he was achingly hard and couldn't bring himself to care that Jon was still in the room with them. Much to his shame Robert had even started to enjoy Jon's heavy gaze on him. Michael held out another pastry thing but they were so filling that he turned his head away. Michael set it back on his plate and held out a glass of pink liquid Robert drank eagerly and some of it spilled down his chin and a drop or two landed on his cock. He moaned as Jon laughed and Michael pulled the glass away with a smirk.

"Dirty Sub." Jon said and Robert whimpered, he hopes they wouldn't notice that Jon's presence was increasing his arousal but he was sure they had. 

"Indeed." Michael said as he wiped Robert's face with a napkin. "Jon perhaps you'd like to assist me with his care?" Robert froze doubting he would like what was about to happen.

"I thought you said you didn't share." Jon replied. 

"I don't, he's mine but I could allow you a place in his life." Robert felt as if they are dancing around each other and wondered how big an effect the seelie court had had on them.

"I'm honoured." Jon said sarcastically and Michael rolled his eyes. 

"You can't have him in any way sexually but punishments may mean more to him coming from you." Michael said slowly looking between Jon and Robert. 

"No." Robert begged softly, he didn't like the idea of Jon touching him. 

"I'm listening." Jon said sounding intrigued now. 

"Robert is due a spanking for coming without permission." Robert supposed it had been too much to hope for that Michael had forgotten. "If I do it he'll enjoy it, however if you spank him it'll be a punishment." Michael was right of course and Robert couldn't look at either of them as he nodded. 

"This a one time thing or on going?" Jon asked. 

"Shall we trial it and see what happens." It was almost a question but Michael clearly didn't expect an answer. 

"But I'm yours." Robert whispered, Michael guided him up and sat him on his lap. Robert signed softly at the feeling of safety it gave him. 

"I'm your master, I'll always be your master. No one will touch you without my permission but that doesn't mean you can't have a Dom as well. He'll be there to give out punishments and to look after you when I'm not around. Are you ok with that?" Robert nodded not wanting to disappoint his master who smiled at him and kissed him softly. 

Jon sat on the sofa with Robert balanced over his knees and Michael in the chair watching them. Robert had his face buried in his arms but he couldn't block out that he was about to be spanked by a boy half his age. Jon's hands felt big as they rested on him waiting for Michael's next instruction. 

"I think twenty is a good starting point. We'll see if he needs more by the end of it." There was a certain thrill to the way they talked over him or about him while he was there and his erection was pressing into Jon's legs. It had flagged a bit but the humiliation of the situation was making it harden again. "Remember to count Robert." 

"Yes Master." The first hit came down on his left cheek and he cried out in both both pleasure and pain. "One." The hits came down in similar places each time and Jon used more force than he remembered Michael using. His cock was aching with the need for release by the time twenty came around and the shame he felt only added to his pleasure. It was a punishment in the way Michael's never was, it felt as if Jon was using his body against him. 

"What do you think Jon does my sub need any more?" Robert could hear the arousal in Michael's voice. 

"I think he needs you to finish him off." Humiliation poured over him as he felt Jon pull his cheeks apart, his hole was on show to a boy he hardly knew. Michael's lubed finger dipped into his hole. 

"Come now or Jon gets to give you ten more." The permission was all he needed. His body jerked as he came all over Jon's trousers. He was hardly aware as Michael helped him to his feet and Jon moved. He did notice when he was guided once more to his knees and Michael pulled out his hard cock. "It's all yours." Robert didn't need anymore encouragement as he took his master's cock in his mouth and began to suck. 

"Such a good boy for me. You're a wonderful sub." Michael told him as he ran a hand through his hair and pressed against the back of his neck with the other. Robert whimpered at the sensation his eyes closed enjoying his master's care. 

Once Michael had come down his throat Robert was pulled into his arms. He heard Jon come back into the room but he only had eyes for Michael.


End file.
